


Kiss Me Hard

by Lesterlockian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, And phil loves him, Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, But he is gay, Developing Relationship, Fluff, House Party, Humour, Kisses, M/M, Male Slash, No homo howell, PHIL MY BABY, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phanfiction, Slash, Young phan, danisnotonfire - Freeform, drunk dan, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterlockian/pseuds/Lesterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started at a house party when a drunk Dan made a move on a boy named Phil. They meet again but can Phil trust this boy to love him, or is he just another game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan lay draped across several steps leading up the staircase. He held a bottle of alcohol loosely in one hand and tried to support himself up with the other. Phil's path was blocked by the younger boy as he ran down the stairs, still sober unlike the rest of the party. He knelt down to check Dan was okay.

"Woah!" Dan shouted before meeting the boys blue eyes. "Woah..." he repeated again but with a slight whistle.

"Dan I think you best be going home, I can take you if you want?"

"Well I'd sure love to go home with you!" He replied in a suggestive tone.

"No, you need to go back to _your_ home."

"Hey, okay, kiss me if I'm wrong but is your name WiFi? Because I'm feeling a connection!" Phil rolled his eyes at the ridiculous attempt of a pick up line. He tried to help Dan up but felt Dan press his finger to his lips.

"Shh, wait, wait. You can call me Ariel, cos I wanna be part of your world!" He giggled to himself. The brown hair boy found the situation hysterically funny. He let the other boy pick him up so he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the banister for support.

"Hey, one more go." He continued. Phil looked unimpressed but let him carry on. "You remind me of a sharpie cos you're super fine!"

The taller boy cringed as the other fell down in laughter. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to this boy, he knew that he was just messing around and that he wouldn't even remember the next morning, but he did seem to enjoy all the attention.

 

 

He finally managed to help the boy into the passengers seat of his car before checking his address with PJ.

It was a short drive to his house as Dan carried on his awful pick up lines, making Phil blush even more. When they reached the house Phil felt an awkward silence fall between them as he waited for Dan to leave, but the boy simply stayed sat in the car, just staring out the window.

"Um, are you able to go, do you need me to help you out?" Phil eventually asked.

"No, no. I've got this." He assured leaning over Phil and opening his door.

"Dan wrong door-" he was quickly silenced by the force of Dan's lips pressing against his as the boy climbed over him. He found himself sat across Phil's lap, his hands cupping the side of the older boy's face.

The kiss was sloppy but somewhat sweet, meaningful. Phil kissed back and let the smaller boy carry on. They soon broke apart and gave a sigh of both shock and, fulfilment.

Dan rolled off the boy's lap and out the door, he leaned through the open car door and whispered gently against Phil's ear. "We should do this again sometime, can have your number?" He asked holding out his phone for Phil.

He hesitated before taking the phone and keying in his number. As he passed it back the smaller boy gave him a naughty wink, filling his heart with fireworks.

Heat rushed to his head as he waved the boy goodbye, watching him stumble around in the porch before unlocking the front door.

Phil closed the car door and took a moment to let out a relieved breath, a warm smile spread across his face. He bit his lower lip and started the car. This new boy the only thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil awoke the next morning and checked his phone.

No text from Dan.

He sighed and rolled out of bed, Dan had been in his thoughts all night and he craved to see him again. He had a lazy morning just browsing through tumblr and reading the occasional animal article.

Still no text from Dan.

Phil assumed that he simply didn't remember, he decided to go round the boys house and make sure everything was okay, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He pulled the car up to the same spot as last night and knocked on the front door.

Dan pulled the door slightly open and peered through the gap between the door and frame. "Hey, can I help you?" He asked looking confused as Phil stood before him.

"Yeah, I drove you home last night, I just wanted to check you're alright. Can I come in?" The smaller boy shrugged and opened the door fully. "So do you remember anything from last night?" Phil continued.

"Uhh." Dan ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair. "No, sorry, I'm really hung over. I remember being in PJ's house but that's all."

"Oh, well uh." Phil stuttered. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. "We- I took you home."

"Yeah you said. Ooh do you know if I hooked up with anyone?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, before you got out of my car you- er, you kinda kissed me." Phil blushed a bright shade of pink. "And you asked for my number."

"Oh! Sorry." Dan looked away to his feet in embarrassment.

"What do you mean sorry?! It was great." Phil blurted before realising what he said and felt like he wanted to just run for miles out of Dan's way.

Dan chuckled slightly. "Was I a good kisser then?" He played. Phil chucked back and looked up into those warm brown eyes.

"Yeah, you said we should continue later!" Phil smirked. He walked closer to the boy and took his hands in his. "Do you still want to?" Dan searched Phil's ocean blue eyes before glancing down to his lips a few times. He brought their lips together. Dan slowly bit down on the boys lower lip who moaned lightly. Phil's stomach exploded with butterflies as he felt his hands being pulled into another room.

Dan carefully pushed him down onto the sofa, his dominant stance leaned over him, he hooked his knee in between Phil's legs and leant down to continue the kiss. Dan glided his tongue over Phil's lips again and entered with his tongue.

They battled passionately before Phil let Dan win, the smaller boy searched every corner of his mouth before they quickly parted, breathless. Phil tangled his hands in the boys hair and brought them back together, his breath brushed Dan's cheek as he went to kiss the corner of his lips but the smaller boy suddenly pulled back and sat back up.

"What's wrong?" Came Phil in a worried tone.

"Nothing. It's just- this. It's a mistake I'm sorry." He stood up from the sofa and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

Phil sighed and tried to stay calm. He followed the boy and asked, "what do you mean?"

"This. I took it too far, sorry."

"No you didn't it was fine." He pleaded with his eyes, "I like you!"

Dan turned around to face him after hearing those words. "Well I don't. I'm not looking for a relationship I was only gonna use you. You can leave."

Phil could feel the cold tears sting the corner of his eyes as he tried to hold them back. "Fine, you have my number." He turned to open the door but quickly stopped to look back at Dan, "but I really felt something between us, and I really do like you."

"Well don't" he started, "because I don't even like boys!" He ran up the stairs and left Phil by the door, tears staining his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil's POV:**

I ran straight to my bed when I got back to my flat. Why did they always do this, no one ever takes me seriously! The bed sheets were cold as I wrapped them around me and lay my head on the pillow.

I just want someone to love me back for once, I want Dan to love me back. The tears sting my eye's as they run down my face and onto my pillow.

Forget about Dan. I don't need him. I don't need anyone like him!

But the way he looked at me last night, and just now. His adorable brown eyes and his cute hobbit hair. He's so beautiful no wonder I could never get him to like me, I'm nothing. There's nothing special about me! Why would anyone love me?

Everything hurts; my stomach, my head, my heart. Every muscle feels like a heavy weight. I just want to lay here for all eternity.

I won't bother trying to meet people. I'm better off alone. I'm happier on my own, I tried to force a smile on my face but it still hurt. I couldn't hide the fact that my heart had been ripped and broken.

JUST BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID BOY! I don't even know him! Why am I feeling like this?

I stood up to go and make some cereal, I opened the cupboard but fell to the ground in tears again. I can't hold them back! Why can't I just ignore them! Why?!

I curled myself over my knees and just wept, my body felt cold, shivering every now and then. My nose was running as well as my tears. I let out a couple of muffled screams but nothing could silence my thoughts. I just sat, letting time take me through to the evening when I heard a gentle knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

PJ entered through the door, he had his own key to Phil's apartment. He called for Phil and ran over to him when he found him crying on the kitchen floor.

"Phil what's happened?" He asked, crouching next to him and holding him in his arms.

Phil sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears. "Oh I'm just being silly, it doesn't matter."

"Well yes it obviously does, you can tell me."

He took a deep breath and then exhaled, "it's Dan."

"Dan? But you barely know him!"

"We had a thing, but it doesn't matter he ended it." Phil burst back into tears and wept into PJ's shoulder.

"What do you mean, hey it's okay!"

"He kissed me and then changed his mind, why does everyone use me!" The tears came fast.

"Oh Phil, he's a bit confused at the moment. He had a bit of a heart to heart with me last night." Phil looked up to him, signalling for him to continue. "Well, he's just a bit questioning at the moment and I think he's having a hard time accepting himself. You see, he said that he wants to have relationships with boys but I guess it just gets too much and so he panicks."

His cheeks fell a bright red. Phil seemed to notice this and asked, "has something happened between you?"

PJ gave an awkward glance in Phil's direction before continuing, "we had a little thing, only a week, it didn't mean anything! He can be like this, he makes it feel real but it's only for himself. He used the term 'testing the waters'. Don't get too down about it, he will only use you."

"But I think I love him peej!"

He sighed "No Phil! No you don't understand it, you don't know him!"

"Then tell me, how do I make people love me!" He let out, trying to block the tears.

"Be yourself. Just because he kissed you doesn't mean he loves you, it's how you balance each other out, how happy you make each other, the feeling that any form of separation would be the end of the world. Caring so much that it hurts. But in a good way, like he's everything, which he is."

They fell silent at PJ's words. "You're right." Phil replied.

"Hmm?"

"I've been wrong, Dan can love me I just have to show him."

"Phil you can't make someone love you!"

"But look, I know it sounds mad but I feel something different with him. I can turn him round, like you said, I'll get to know him properly."

"You're sure you want to waste time on that boy. I mean what if there's already someone else out there. Someone who already loves you?"

Phil laughed, "but no one loves me peej, I already know that." PJ let out a little chuckle along with Phil, his eyes fixing on the ground to keep in his emotions.

"Yeah, I better be off. I hope you feel a bit better and ring me if you want to talk!"  He stood up and gave Phil a little hug before turning for the door.

"Peej!" He stopped to look back at Phil. "Thanks, you always manage to brighten my day."

His heart missed a beat, he smiled at the boy and left before it became too much.

Phil lightened and a smile made its way across his face. Everything seemed to be looking up for once.


End file.
